Starry starry night
by nincompoop
Summary: Oneshot. I'm not sure if you would call this yaoi... so go figure. Summaries are not my thing....


Hello minna-san!!!!! It's been quite a while since I posted anything up.. I may be a little rusty but I hope you guys enjoy this one. Happy reading and a belated Happy Christmas and Merry New Year to all!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Starry-starry night.  
  
I watched him with amusement, as he fiddled with this dial and the next. He bent to look into the eyepiece, and then turned this dial and that. I've never seen him so engrossed in anything-yup, even basketball could not compete.  
  
He looked at me and beckoned for me to come closer. His eyes shone, like sapphires so bright. There was an aura of excitement around him and yet, he remained cool and calm. At least, he tried to. His bright blue eyes seemed to say that he had made the grandest discovery ever recorded in history.  
  
I smiled at him as I approached. He gestured for me to look through the telescope and silently, I obliged.  
  
The sight that greeted me was magnificent! A star, magnified at least a thousand times. It looked so amazing I almost forgot to breathe. I heard him mumble something, which I think, was the name of the star I was looking at.  
  
I pried my eyes away from the eyepiece only to be met by his gaze. So clear were his eyes, I thought I was staring into the ocean. There was enthusiasm written in those cobalt blue orbs of his. A mass of silky, ebony strands obstructed my view of his engaging blue eyes.  
  
In one movement, he pushed me aside gently and perched himself by the telescope, his eyes glued to the lens of the telescope. For a moment, I felt a little hurt to be brushed aside just like that but this soon evaporated as I see him smile to himself (he should smile more often). He seemed so excited about stargazing just like a little child who is excited about a new toy.  
  
I sat down on a patch of heather beside him, watching him work meticulously with the telescope. I glanced briefly at my watch. 3.00 a.m. it said. I stifled a yawn, which earned ma a look from him.  
  
"Tired?" he asked.  
  
"No," I replied. "Do you do this every night?"  
  
He answered me with a "hn".  
  
It's no wonder he couldn't stay awake in all his classes! He spends most of his nights stargazing.  
  
I wondered aloud if he wanted to be an astronomer. To this, I received a "hn" as well.  
  
The moonlight shone down upon us, illuminating the moorlands in a mysterious sort of way. Mysterious, yes. But peaceful as well. As I sat there, I couldn't help but notice the way his fair skin reflects the moon rays and how much his hair seemed to be blacker than the night itself. My gaze fell on to his half shadowed face, and for once, I noticed how inviting his lips looked.  
  
I quickly shifted my eyes towards the heavens above as I feel a slight blush colouring my cheeks. He didn't seem to be aware of my antics and continued to look through the lenses of the telescope.  
  
I took turns looking at him and the night sky. Oh, how wonderful the sight! Millions of twinkling stars dotted the velvety black night. More and more stars emerged as the minutes ticked away.  
  
The more I look at the stars, the more they remind me of him. They both are just too similar. One, a star is definitely beautiful. Him? Smooth black hair that shines, fair skin almost like porcelain, eyes made of sapphire, and a well-chiselled torso. Need I say more?  
  
Just like a star, he is cold and distant. But deep down inside beats a warm core. How warm, you ask. Warm enough to give away a pair of brand new Nikes to a poor old woman for Christmas.  
  
A movement on my right caught my eyes. It looked like he had started to dismantle the telescope. I rose to lend him a hand. We packed away his things and walked slowly away from the moor. I slung my arm over his shoulder, glad to feel his warmth seep through my parka.  
  
"Will I be seeing you tomorrow?" I asked. He shook his head a little.  
  
"The day after that?" he shook his head again.  
  
"What about the day after?"  
  
"Akira, I don't know for sure." He added a small shrug and I left it at that.  
  
You know that saying: Best friends are like stars. You don't see them often but you know they're always there. Well, that's the case with him. We don't always get to meet as often as we like and yet, I know that he will stand by me when I needed him to.  
  
As I waved goodbye to him from my front door, I wondered of I will be able to keep awake for my classes in the morning.  
  
OWARI  
  
Ok, how was it? I need to know your views so, you know what to do.. Till the next fic, adios! 


End file.
